The daughter of the sea
by Assassinmaster909
Summary: As they try to fit in Goode High, they meet an unexpected group of people along the way, as several new transfer students from all the way from Japan. She manages to get the interest of all the male students in Goode and also has stolen the heart of a certain Ghost Prince. Not only that they appear to brought a new problem to our favorite heroes. Fem Percy/Nico
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: Hey guys sorry if I haven't updated my Cosmic Chronicles or haven't posted my new Welcome to Rapture (Improved one). They are both currently on hiatus since I am having a writer's block. I am currently playing a game called Persona 3 portable, Disgea and Fate Extra which I am completely hooked. So I might end up writing a couple of fics about it. Anyway I decided to write something new since summer break here in the Philippines so here's a new story.**

**Summary: In this story there are no Kronos or Gaea rising. Instead they face another challenge High school. As they try to fit in Goode High, they meet an unexpected group of people along the way as several new transfer students all the way from Japan. She manages to get the interest of all the male students in Goode and also has stolen the heart of a certain Ghost Prince. Not only that they appear to brought a new problem to our favourite demigods .AU fic Fem Percy! Pairings: Fem Percy/Nico**

**Me: I don't own Percy Jackson and Olympians as well as Heroes of Olympus they go to Rick Riordan **

**Chapter 1**

**Transfer Students**

-3rd person POV-

In quit apartment home near Goode High lived two siblings known as the Di Angelo's. Here these two siblings made a name for themselves in School. Bianca Di Angelo is quite popular in the junior high along with her best friends Annabeth chase, her cousin Thalia Grace, Silena Bueragard and her half-sister Piper Mclean. Her Brother Nico Di Angelo is known to be Goode's Ghost prince since he is like an emo punk type of person. Apparently Bianca's brother is best friends with Luke Castellan, his cousin Jason grace and her sister, Charles Beckendorf, Leo Valdez and Grover Underwood. Little did the school know that this group of young exceptional teenagers are demigods.

The day started off as normal as it can get for the Di Angelo siblings were in they got ready and headed off to school. Nico Di Angelo being not a morning person can only groan in annoyance as he got up from his bead and got ready for the first day of school.

"Morning little brother." Bianca said

"Morning sis." Nico said

"Ready for school little bro?" Bianca asked

"Ready as I would be, but seriously why do we have to go to school?" Nico asked his sister as he brought his plate to the kitchen sink

"Do you want dad to through a fit? Besides it would make us look more normal around other people." Bianca said as she cleaned their plates and got ready for school.

As the two siblings got out of their apartment they were both greeted by their neighbour Ms. Amelia who also happens to be their teacher at Goode.

"Good morning Ms. Amelia." Bianca and Nico said

"Good morning to you two. So you two siblings need a lift? " Ms. Amelia said as she got out of her own apartment

"Thank you mam." The siblings said politely

As the trio went down to garage area the siblings hop on to the passenger. Ms. Amelia drops the siblings in front of the school gates. They were greeted by their friends.

"Hey guys." Piper said cheerily as she hugged Bianca in a sisterly fashion along with the her other female friends

"Sub bro." Jason said to his cousin as he bro fist with him along with their other friends.

As they were greeting each other Nico notices a girl and a boy walking towards the school. One thing that catches the eye of the entire students of Goode is that their hair and clothing. The boy has black hair with couple of red highlights on his hair and grey eyes. The boy was wearing an open coat like jacket, which it may come from Japan, over a long sleeved polo shirt. He is also wearing black slacks along with those black shoes. In fact nearly all the girls are falling for his charm. The girl on the other hand has raven black hair that is tied in a bun having a blue butterfly clip. Her eye colour is sea green and was a black blazer over a white polo shirt. She was wearing a skirt that only above her knees wearing black stockings and a pair of black shoes. Most of the boys are fawning over girl some are even starting to develop a crush on her. One thing is for certain these two students appear to be transfer students from a different country. As the two new students make their way towards the school's principle to get their schedule, they past Bianca and Nico when they passed them they accidently made eye contact one thing is for sure the two children of Hades are determined who they are.

-Line Break

-Nico's POV-

When the first bell period rang all of was gone directly to our homeroom. I took my usual seat at the back near the window. I looked forward waiting for our teacher Mam Amelia. Yes she is apparently me and my sister's homeroom teacher along with the rest of our friends since all of us are in the same homeroom class. As she entered our classroom she apparently trip on the floor face planting on the floor.

"Is she okay?" One my female classmate ask

"I don't know. Do you think she is dead?" a male student said

"I don't think so." Jason said

"Hey guys check this out." Leo said

"Tiger!" Leo shouted along with two other

In an instant Ms Amelia got up and looked slightly pissed because somebody called her tiger. Seriously her middle name is Taiga. As she got up she remembered something by the look on her face.

"Alright class settle down first I have an important announcement to make." Mam Amelia said this of course got the attention of all the students.

"Today we are having two new transfer students from Japan. Alright you two you can come inside now." Ms. Amelia said

When Ms. Amelia told the two students to go inside the classroom me and my friends couldn't help but gape but look at the two students in front. They were in fact the two students that they saw earlier on the front of the gates of the school.

"Please introduce yourselves." Ms. Amelia said

"Hello everybody my name is Ryuu Kenji please to meet you all." The male transfer student said with a short bow

"Oh my god he is Hot." One of the female students said

"Yeah I know right." Another female student said

"Sempai." Another one said dreamily

After the male transfer student introduced himself it was the girls turn this time to introduce her in front of the class. And one thing that came into my head is that she is beautiful, more than beautiful than any of Aphrodite's children which are an understatement.

"Hello my name is Kurami 'Persephone' Minako. But I prefer to be called Minako or Percy if you call me by Persephone, let's just say that it might not end well for you." The girl transfer student said rather cheerfully.

"Wow she hot." One male student said

"Yeah, I wonder if she has a girlfriend." Another one said

"I don't care if she is a girl I would make her mine." A female student said

The last two statements made an ugly feeling start at me. Practically this girl has fan base now along with that Narukami person.

"Okay you two take those two seats at the back." Ms Amelia pointing at the two blank seats nears me

"But mam those seats have owners." A male student said

"I don't see them so they can seat there." Ms. Amelia said

The two new students made their way towards the seats. The girl was actually was sitting right next to me while the male was sitting at her left side. This year in Goode looks like got a whole lot interesting I thought as first period begun.

**A/n: Finally done although it is a bit short I hope you all enjoyed it. Anyway sorry if I had not been updating my Cosmic Chronicles speedster of the wind I am currently having a bit of a writer's block. The good news about it though is that I am already half way through with the chapter so I might be able to update it. Also I am almost done with first chapter of my Improve version of Welcome to Rapture and hoping to finish it before I go out of town next week. Also I am getting a new laptop to replace my half screened one right now. So hope you all like this new story mine and leave like and comment after. Note from now on that some of my stories will start to make references to anime shows and I would like to hear if you manage to get were the references came from .So see you all next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: Hey guys I'm back to update this story. As for my Cosmic Chronicles and Improved welcome to rapture will be on temporary hiatus since I am having a bit of writers block on the two stories I started. So anyway on to this story and here is the disclaimer.**

**Me: I don't own Percy Jackson and Olympians they go to Rick Riordan. **

**Chapter 2**

**-Meeting the Ghost Prince-**

**-Percy/Minako POV-**

I sometimes hate my relatives. You all be wondering who I am well to answer to your question I am Kurami 'Persephone' Minako. I prefer to be called Percy or Minako since I hate being called Persephone. You see my adoptive parents decided to let me keep my middle name. I never knew who my real parents were since they told me that my real parents died. My father was said to be lost at sea while my mother died from an accident from a Nuclear Power plant collapse. During that time I was with a family friend of my mother who was very close to her. Ever since then they could not take me in they decided to give me to the orphanage. During my stay at the orphanage I was raised by four kids who I consider as my siblings. When they got adopted I was left alone, nobody really wanted me but I was proven wrong one day when I was adopted by Kenji's family ever since that day I never felt any happier than my life.

"Imoto, what are you thinking?" Onii-chan asked

"Nothing Onii-chan, I was just thinking." I said

"Thinking about what?" Onii-chan asked once more

"I'll tell you later Onii-chan when we get home okay." I said

"Okay then, but you need to concentrate okay." Onii-chan said

After that little hushed conversation with my brother I decided to continue to listen to the lesson that my teachers are teaching. One thing is for sure though is that this school year is going to be a lot fun.

-Line break-

After listening to lessons for two hour straight the lunch bell had finally rang telling the students that its time for lunch.

"Finally FREEDOM!" one of the students said before he dashed out of the room

"We better follow him." One of the female students said with a sigh

As more students went out of the room, I got up and got my bag before I walked up to my brother and nudging him a bit to wake up.

"Wha...?" My brother said as he got up from his nap

"Come on onii-chan its time for lunch." I said

"Okay." He said as he stretches a bit before getting up and grabbing his bag

As me and my brother went out of the room I could not help but feel that we were being followed

"Onii-chan." I said in a hush tone

"Yes Imoto?" Ryu asked

"Do you sense that we are being followed?" I asked my brother as we continue our way towards the cafeteria

"Yeah, just act casually we must not make any suspicion on us okay Imoto." Onii-chan said

"Okay Onii-chan." I replied as we reached the cafeteria doors.

As me and my brother reached the cafeteria we decided to look for a vacant table. We found one near what looks like a stage with instruments lying around. As we sat down we brought out our packed food from our bento.

"Itedakkemasu!" I said as I saw my bento

My bento consist my favourite egg roll in a form of a Pikachu underneath it was rice and around it were several veggies I like. Soon my brother followed suit his bento is like mine except that he does not have a Pikachu eggroll he has tempura and some sashimi along the sides.

"Ummm, can we seat with you guys?" a shy voice said

I looked up and saw two students one was clearly a boy and the other one is a girl.

"We don't mind, right Onii-chan?" I asked my brother as he just shrugs still eating his bento

"Arigato." The girl said to me and my brother

"So what are your names?" I asked the duo

"Oh, I am Velvet." The shy girl said

"I am Adam by the way." The boy said

"It's nice to meet the both of you." I said with a smile

As they sat down with Velvet beside me and Adam beside my brother we began to chat with each other. Basically me and Velvet talking about this place and other stuff like boys also anime, while Adam and my brother started talking about the latest video games, anime and even weapons. As we having fun with the conversation we didn't notice a group approached us.

"Um, can we sit with you guys?" A blond girl asked us

I looked up and notice that there several of them. There were 5 girls and 6 boys, three of them were wearing black clothing making them look like emo or something. But what caught my attention was the boy who was wearing an aviator jacket over his black shirt with the skull design on it while wearing a pair of black jeans and converse

"Uh, sure why not." I said as continue eating my bento

"So what are your names?" Velvet asked

"Oh, I am Annabeth." The blond girl with stormy gray eyes said

"I am Thalia." The punk girl with electric blue said

"I am Silena." The girl said with brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes

"I am Piper Silena's sister." The other girl said that looked like exactly like Silena

"I am Bianca it's nice to meet you." The last girl said

The girls finished their introduction it was the guys turn, this time starting at a scrawny looking bow with a small goatee.

"I am Grover Underwood." The scrawny looking boy said

"I am Jason" The blond said with blue eyes

"I am Luke; it's nice to meet you." The blond boy with a scar said as he grabbed my hand before kissing it. I just blush beet red but I noticed that my brother and Adam was giving off a bad aura around him

"Leo's the name; it's sweet and rolls of the tongue of the ladies." The elf like boy said

"I am Charles Beckendorf, Silena's boyfriend." The big guy said

"I am Nico by the way." The boy in the aviator's jacket said

For some strange reason my hearts keep beating faster when I looked at him.

"It's nice to meet you all and you guys can sit now." I said quickly

As they sat down I couldn't help but blush at the sight of Nico. I quickly looked away and continue to eat my bento. As we were eating at the cafeteria one of the students suddenly got up and walked towards the stage at the cafeteria.

"Attention students today we have two new transfer students, please welcome Minako and Kenji. Please let's give them a warm welcome." One of the female students said

Soon the cafeteria was filled with applause and whistles as me and my brother stood up for them to see.

"So as tradition to our school we want a performance of the students here." The girl announced

As I got up along with my brother we made our way to the stage and decided to select our instrument.

"So what song are you guys going to play?" The girl asked

"Meloncholic by our Idol Nano and Neko." I said to the girl

When we were going to start I noticed that we were lacking two people to play some of the instruments.

"Hey Velvet and Adam can you guys help us?" I asked our two new friends.

As they got up to the stage Velvet grabbed a bass guitar, Adam went to the drums, Onii-chan grabbing the electric guitar and I went to the Keyboard and soon started playing the beat.

Percy**,**_Ryu_

_He says "There's gotta be more to this story"  
_She says "No, this is our happy end", yeah  
Once upon a melancholic time they find that  
**Love is a game of give and take,** yeah!

Are you ready? Whoo!  
Put your hands up!

_This is what they call a fairy tale,  
a story about a girl  
This is when she wakes up to the sound  
the beating of her heart_

This is why she puts her make up on,  
when he calls one Sunday night  
This is where she falls in love with him,  
the boy who lives next door

_It's not the car that he drives or his money  
and she couldn't give a damn about the tattoos  
on the arm he wraps around  
_But if only every once in a while he'd  
take a second to hit the reply button  
life would be easier

_He says "There's gotta be more to this story"  
_She says "No, this is our happy end", yeah**  
**_Once upon a melancholic time they find that  
_**Love is a game of give and take**

_He says "Where did I go wrong in this story"  
_She says "Take a good look around, and you'd see", yeah  
Once upon a melancholic time they find that  
**life is a game of love and hate**

_it's neko and nano all over again__  
__say it n-e-k-o, n-a-n-o__  
__melancholic like you've never screamed__  
__put your hands in the air, rock to the beat_

_put your hands up and rock to the beat!  
put your hands up and rock to the beat!_

rock to the beat  
rock to the beat  
rock to the beat  
rock to the beat

When tomorrow comes  
it'll be the same  
the same old game  
rewind and replay

_another smile  
another mistake again  
_**turning a new page today**

_Ever since you came into my dream  
I want you to know you changed my life  
_**I wont say I love you**  
**'cause**

_He says "There's gotta be more to this story"_  
She says "No, this is our happy end", yeah  
_Once upon a melancholic time they find that  
_**love is a game of give and take**

_He says "Where did I go wrong in this story"  
_She says "Take a good look around, and you'd see", yeah  
Once upon a melancholic time they find that  
**life is a game of love and hate**

After the last line from our song we were greeted by a large applause from the entire school. We couldn't but smile and bow to the audience. I couldn't help but this school year would be one of the best of entire life. I just hope they won't come here and ruin the moment.

**A/n: And cut that's a wrap for the second chapter of my AU fic for Percy. I wonder who this people that Percy is talking about are. Stay tuned and find out next time also leave comment or like. Also note that I don't own the song, the song belongs to Nano, she is a great singer along with Neko. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hey guys here is my next chapter for my AU fic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; all rights go to Rick Riordan who wrote one of the greatest books that I have ever read.**

**Chapter 3**

"**Moving in and a phantom from the past"**

**-Percy's/Minako's POV-**

After the song that I and my brother sang at the cafeteria we were practically swarmed by a mob of students asking us if we could do an encore and some autographs for them. Just the first day of school and we are now starting to have a fan group. Just me and my brother's luck, I swear every school we went to we would practically have a fan group at the very start of the school year. Oh well might as well go with the flow.

"Alright everybody that's enough time to head back to class now." One teacher said

Throughout the cafeteria the students were disappointed that we didn't do an encore, but we did sign some autographs though.

"Don't worry everybody we would be performing again tomorrow." I assured them giving them my famous smile; even my brother gave his signature smirk.

Making a lot of students blush madly and several whistles and faints from both boys and girls. Several of the girls swoon from the smirk my brother did. I made several boys blush cherry red with my smile. Heck even Adam and Velvet were starting to get their own fans. As we made back to our table we were surprised our new friend's jaws were dropped.

"Um, you guys okay?" I asked

"Whoa, did you guys just..." Thalia said

"I am speechless for once." Piper said getting a nod with the rest of the girls

"Wow, you guys are awesome!" Leo said with his cheery attitude

"I never knew that you guys could sing. When were you guys planning on telling us?" Luke said

"Well we were planning on telling you guys sooner but I guess the surprise is gone now." I said

"What that you two can sing?" Adam asked with Velvet nodding in the background

"Well that's a story for another time. I think it's better if we head back to class since everybody is leaving the cafeteria." I said

Everybody just nodded and decided to continue the conversation for some other time. As we headed to back to our respective classes I noticed some sort of shadow at Goodes' courtyard, a man wearing a black hooded cloak standing under the shade of the tree. I stopped dead on my tracks and looked at the figure.

"What are you looking imoto?" Kenji asked me (**A/n: I forgot to tell the translation of what Imoto means, it's basically little sister in Japanese.)**

I didn't respond to my brother's question instead I ran towards the black hooded figure. Once I reached the under of the tree in the courtyard the hooded figure then faced me. For some strange feeling I know this person but I don't remember his name. When a small light flashed in front of me I managed only to glimpse what under his hood. What I saw was a pair of red eyes and black hair with red highlights. When I tried to reach for him he only smiled at me before disappearing in flurry of leaves. Before he disappeared I heard him say one thing to me.

"We will see each other again my little flower." He said

-**Ryu's POV-**

As I watched my little sister runs to who knows where I decided try to at least find her. You see the rest had already left for their classes. As I try to navigate the corridors of Goode which I might say is long and huge, well except maybe Gekkouken High back in Iwatodai, I nearly got lost if not for the signs of course. As I reached the door that leads towards the schools courtyard I saw my sister looking at a hooded man but before I can ran towards them he just leaned to my sister's ear whispered something before disappearing in a flurry of leaves. As the mysterious figure disappeared I then went towards my sister and tapped her shoulder. She then faced me and she looked almost close to tears, but I can't help but feel sad for my little sister. I hugged her and let her cry on my shoulder because I knew who that person was and who he is to my sister. As she continued to cry on my shoulder I didn't sense knew that somebody was watching us. I looked to my left and saw both Velvet and Adam both walking towards us. I guess that the teacher might be looking for us.

"We have been looking for **you** two." Adam said

"Who told you guys to look for me and my sister?" I asked them

"The teacher told us. It seems all four of us have the same class." Velvet said

"Yeah I guess." I said before looking at my sister who had stopped crying

"What are guys doing here?" My sister asked while sniffling

"Like what Velvet said earlier we were told by our teacher to look for you two and bring back to class." Adam said

"Okay... Sorry if I bothered you guys especially you onii-chan." My sister said (**Note: onii-chan means brother in Japanese as well as aniki)**

"Hey no problem that's what friends is for after all." Velvet said while Adam just nodded in agreement

My sister couldn't help but smile and nodded before joining us heading back towards the classroom. Once we reached the classroom I decided I would explain the teacher why we were late. It consisted a little bit of my drama skills, lying and most of all an ability that I learned from my sensei back in Japan. After my explanation we were given off with a warning stating that if we again were late for this class we would get detention. Well in truth I never got any detention back home in Okinawa, well except that incident in Kyoto. That's a story for another time now I just need a plan on how I and my sisters secret hidden from our friends. I keep pondering this question why I listen and take notes in class.

-Line break no jutsu-

Finally class has ended and the rest of the students were heading out going to their respective clubs. Apparently the schools owner was Japanese who decided to use the same way that we study back home meaning we have clubs in the afternoon or we can go home. Right now I and my sister decided to head to our apartment and maybe look around a bit in the city.

"You ready to go little sister?" I asked Minako/Percy

"I am not little, I drink milk okay. Also yeah I am ready to go." Minako/Percy said

"Whatever you say little sister." I said while slightly rubbing her head

She just pouted being slightly shorter than me she just grabbed her bag and followed me outside the school. Upon arriving at the school gates I noticed Adam and Velvet apparently Annabeth and her friends have clubs around this time around so they can't meet us. But there is something about their group that seems to be way too suspicious for my liking. For instance some of them exhibit ADHD and Dyslexia in class. I had seen these cases back in Japan which I know there little secret but I need more evidence before we reveal ourselves to them.

"Oi, senpais!" Velvet shouted at us making me stop from my train of thought

"Hey there Velvet-chan and hello to you to Adam-kun." Minako said

"Hey guys. Don't you two have any clubs?" I said to them

"Sadly the Kendo club has cancelled practice and we are short of one member." Adam said

"Same goes to the Archery and swimming club. Hey do you two want to join?" Velvet asked

"We will think about but thanks for the offer." I said

"Alright well see you guys next time. Come on Velvet lets go." Adam said

As they left I and my sister went to the place where I parked my Motorcycle. When we reached the parking lot we a saw a lot of students looking at my motorcycle. I just chuckled and lead my sister to my Motorcycle. My Motorcycle happens to be a black MV AGUSTA F4CC, when my sister and I reached my Bike I gave my little sister her helmet. Her helmet happens to be blue and has the family crest at the back which happens to be a Sakura flower, also the visor is tinted. Mine however was a plain black helmet with tinted visor. As my sister and I hop on the bike I can't help but chuckle on jealous looks of all the guys are giving me because maybe nearly all the girls in school have fallen for me. Though I don't have any interest in them, since I still prefer to stay single and look for the perfect girl for me. We left the school after we gave the little crowd our smiles which in return got us the entire crowd blushing like crazy. As my sister and I sped through the streets of Manhattan we decided to grab something to eat since we were still a bit far from our home. We went to a nearby Japanese restaurant since we still prefer eating our own type of food. When we entered the shop we were suddenly hit by the smell cooked beef and pork in a hot bowl of soup, which happens to be my little sisters favourite called Ramen. When I looked at my sister I saw stars in her eyes and her mouth slightly open with a little drool coming out of it. I knew my wallet would suffer this day since there is now stopping her when it comes to eating beef Ramen. We took our seats on the couch facing the window and the TV on the other side before a shop attendant approached us to take our orders. When we looked at the menu everything looks good.

"Welcome to Tatsuyas Ramen shop. I am Hikari Mori I would be your attendant today." The shop attendant said with a smile

"Hello Hikari-san I am Kurasaki Minako and this is my Onii-chan Ryu Kenji please to meet you." Minako said

"The pleasure's mine. So what will be your orders?" Hikari asked us while she brought out her pen and paper

"I would have one special please." Minako said

"I would have one special as well." I said to our waitress

"Alright any drinks?" Hikari asked

"I would have a mint tea please." Minako said while making a very cute face and sound

"I would just have some Raspberry tea." I said while closing the menu

"Alright, this would only take a couple of minutes." Hikari said before going to the kitchen

As Hikari prepared our dinner I couldn't help but think of the events that happened today. From the appearance of that person to those blond girls' friends, Adam and Velvet shows signs like my sister and I. Annabeth and her group of friends were a different case, as I pondered this thoughts the food we ordered arrived breaking me from my reverie .

"Thanks for waiting here are orders." Hikari said before leaving

"Thank you Hikari-san, itedakimas!" Minako said before starting to eat her Ramen

I soon followed suit in eating our ramen. The Ramen we ordered has a normal beef ramen with a double amount of noodles and a raw egg on top. I mixed my food and ate quietly while looking around making sure that we were not followed. After eating our ramen and paying the bills. We hoped back on my Bike which I call tsunami rider, and drove back to the direction of our apartment. When we arrived to our apartment I parked my bike in the underground parking while my sister waits for me. I made sure to activate my little security I built in my bike that in case someone steals it they would get a very nasty surprise. As I made my towards our apartment room I notice one of list of tenets inside the apartment building we were staying apparently the Di Angelo's live here. I should pay them a visit next time once my sister and I settled in. When I reached the door to our apartment I noticed that my sister was still outside waiting for me. You see our apartment is located on the 4th floor. Giving us full access to the rooftop which we also rented giving us a place to train our skills on our respective weapons.

"Ready to go inside onii-chan?" Minako asked me

"Sure why not..." I said as I waited for to open the door to our apartment since she has the key

"Ummm, aren't you going to open it?" Minako asked apparently she did not notice that I was carrying our school bags and I don't have the key with me.

"*sigh* Persephone you do know that I don't have the key right." I said while noting that when I called her Persophone her left eye twitch

"First don't call me that and seconds oops." She said while opening the door

I just rolled my eyes as she opened the door to our apartment room. One the door was opened we noticed that our apartment was more spacious and has that feel back home. We removed our shoes and placed near the doorstep and walked into to our new home. We noticed that all of our stuff was all placed in the living room but we were both tired and decided to retire for the night. Since tomorrow will be a weekend this would give us time to unpack and get ready well might as well go to my room and sleep. With these final thoughts I closed my eyes and went into a dreamless sleep.

**A/n: And cut finally done doing this chapter and hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review and like on your way out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Hey guys here is another chapter for Daughter of the Sea. An update about my Cosmic Chronicles is that the next chapter is almost done so give me bit of time, anyway on to the disclaimer and story.**

**Me: I don't own Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus the All go to Rick Riordan.**

**Chapter 4**

"**Weekend Antics"**

**-Minakos/Percy's POV-**

~Minako's dreamscape~

I found myself in the same forest that all of my dreams start. The forest happens to be located on top a cliff overlooking the sea. There was a clearing near the edge of the forest, there I saw the same black hooded figure from school but the difference is that his hood was down. His back was turned from me as I walk to the clearing there I notice some new details that the man in front of me changed into a woman holding what looks to baby in her arms. As I walk closer I noticed the woman's appearance, she appears to be around her mid 30's and have blue eyes that change in the light as well as brown hair. The woman appears to be wearing a white cloak and black combat dress underneath. Also her belts have a symbol of trident and a sakura flower at the side. I can hear the woman humming a soft lullaby at the child in a pink blanket. The child has this little black tuft of hair and was slightly tan. As the woman hum the lullaby she didn't notice a man wearing sea green Greek style armor with a tunic underneath the armor and sandals with a trident in his hand walking towards her. The man has a raven black hair and sea green eyes like man but why do I feel that I know this two person in front of me.

"Sally please; take my offer to take you to Atlantis." The man beg the woman

The woman slowly looked at the man in front of him with a small smile. She then looked him directly at the eye before saying.

"Poseidon, my love, you do know I can't do that. Also your wife might get angry." Sally said

"I don't care what Amphitrite says. Please come with me so I can keep you two safe." Poseidon begged

The woman walked towards Poseidon and cupped his cheek with her free hand before kissing slightly in lips without crushing the child she is holding. The kiss only lasted for only a few seconds but to them it was like forever.

"Poseidon love, can you do me a favor?" Sally said

"What is it?" Poseidon asked

"Can you give our child a family that would love her and a home that she can come back to?" Sally asked Poseidon as she handed the child she was holding to him

"What do you mean?" Poseidon asked

"I have to return to them. I could not raise our child with them for they would only use her as weapon. Please love; take her somewhere safe from this place." Sally said

"Yes love I would what you ask, I swear on the River Styx." Poseidon said

"Thank you my love." Sally said before kissing him again before looking at the child

"My child you must know that Mommy loves you okay, goodbye Per…." Sally said

**~ There's a day when all hearts will be broken,**

**When a shadow will cast out the light,**

**And our eyes cry a million tears:**

**Help won't arrive.**

**-**Dreamscape ends-

I woke up with a start while throwing one of the Kunai that I keep under my pillow. The kunai just impaled itself in the alarm clock silencing its infernal sound. I got up from my bed and yawned, before hopping out of the bed and going to the bathroom to freshen up. After taking a shower I went to my drawer and grabbed a pair of my underwear and some skinny jeans and a red shirt with a rose scattering emblem at the back and a smaller rose at the front .After making sure that I was ready for the day I grabbed my Mp3 player and clipped it at my hip before grabbing my Red clip on headphones along with my strap bag before deciding to go to the kitchen and grab some breakfast before meeting up with Velvet. When I got to the kitchen I noticed that my brother was preparing breakfast.

"Morning." I said

"Morning little sis." Ryu said

As I sat down on the table my brother handed me a plate of my favorite blue pancakes and some waffles as a side. I really have a strange habit for eating blue food, I think I inherited this trait or habit from my real mother. I don't actually know every time I think about my real parents they feel that their actually alive and not dead. As I pondered these thoughts I didn't saw my brother sitting in front of me and calling my name.

"…inako,Minako, MINAKO!" Ryu said causing me to fall of my chair and land on my butt and stopping me from my train of thought.

"Ow, ow, ow… Do you have to shout to get my attention?" I said

"Well I had been calling you for what 10 times already and you didn't even answer me once." Ryu said

"Sorry that I zoned out… I got to many things running in my mind." I said

"Okay, if you need help don't hesitate to ask. Also its already 8 o clock my little sister." Ryu said

"What! I have to meet up with Velvet in 8 at Mcdonalds right now." I exclaimed as I got up and ran outside grabbing my bag and shoes.

"Goodbye and take care alright." Ryu said chuckling. That bastard as I ran outside our apartment.

As I ran through the streets of Manhattan I managed to reach the meeting place where Velvet and I agreed on.

"Hey there Mina-tan, where were you?" Velvet asked

"Sorry that I was late, I have to blame my brother for not reminding me." I said

"Okay, so you ready to go shopping?" Velvet asked

"Hell yes!" I exclaimed

Velvet just giggled before she led to the mall located at Downtown Manhattan.

-Li ne Break-

As we made our way into the mall, I was surprised to see how big shopping malls are here in America. Unlike in Japan some of the biggest malls are always located in the city.

"Hey Velvet-chan, do you know any anime stores here?" I asked Velvet

"Well there is one called Otaku heads at the second floor of the mall." Velvet said as we were window shopping at the first floor of the mall

"Lead the way I want to see if they have the latest Sword Art Online light novel or the newest Fairy Tail manga." I said

"All right let's get going then." Velvet said

We then made our way on the second floor of the mall. There I saw one of the biggest anime stores that I had ever seen here in America I thought. The front of the store stood two cosplayers wearing vocaloid outfit of Hatsune Miku and one from the anime Shingeki no Kyojin. Upon entering the store, I was shocked to see how huge it is. I mean there is one row filled with Japanese light Novels and Manga. Then beside that row were cosplay clothes and accessories while the next rows were filled with anime designed clothes. One thing came into my mind is that I am in Lady Izanagis paradise.

"Hey Mina-tan you still are you still with me?" Velvet asked cutting me from my reverie

"Huh." I said

"You're drooling Mina-tan." Velvet said giggling slightly

I then touched my mouth slightly only to realize that Velvet was right. I quickly wiped the drool of quickly before running towards the row of Manga books and light novels, leaving my companion standing at the door way of the store. I started to look for the latest Light Novel of Sword Art Online, which I did found, then started to look for the latest Manga of Fairy Tail. As I was looking for the latest Fairy Tail Manga somebody then bumped into me making fall with a large thud.

"Ow…that was the second time this day." I said

"I am sorry Miss. I swear I didn't saw…wait are you Kurami Minako from Goode?" the voice said

As I looked up I saw a young man around the same age as I. He has this messy black hair and was wearing an eye patch over his left eye. All in all his appearance reminded me of Masamune Date from Sengoku Basara except for the hair color and the location of the eye patch.

"Yeah that's me. And who are you?" I asked as he gave me a hand and helped me got up.

"Oh, I am Nakamura Ethan." Ethan replied to me in Japanese

"It's nice to meet you Nakamura-kun." I also said in Japanese

"I would never think that I would stumble up on you here." Ethan said in english

"Well I am a big Anime lover, Nakamura-kun." I said

"Please Minako-chan call me Ethan, I am also a anime lover too." Ethan said

"Okay Ethan-kun, but I would like to be called Percy by you if you don't mind." I said

"Very well then Percy-chan." Ethan said with a small bow

As we continued to chat towards our way to the counter I noticed that Velvet was now standing in line holding a brown jacket that resembles the Scout jacket from Attack on Titan, as the Americans would say on the name of the anime in English.

"Hey Velvet what did you get?" I asked as I stood behind my friend

"Oh, I decided to buy a jacket from the anime Shingeki No Kyojin." She said with a smile

"Oh, what do you need for?" Ethan asked

"Hey there Ethan, I need it for my cosplay outfit for this coming event at school this October." Velvet said

"Cool, I might as well ready my own outfit then." I said with a smile

"Same here." Ethan said

"Alright let's pay these items and then lets' go to Minako's house afterwards!"Velvet exclaimed after she paid her items from the cashier

"What! Wait do I have any say into this?" I asked Velvet while looking at Ethan for reassurance

"Nope." Velvet said waiting for me and Ethan to finish paying

With a sigh all three of us went outside the mall and took a taxi back to my apartment. I then lead both of them inside the apartment and we took the elevator up to the floor were me and my brother was staying which was the just below the rooftop. When we reached the door leading to the apartment room were my brother and I were staying, I unlocked the door using the spare key that I have.

"I am home, onii-chan." I said as I removed my shoes and ushered both my friends inside following what I did.

"Welcome back little sis." Ryu said from the couch

When got to where my brother was I noticed that he was not alone. He was with Adam and Luke and they are playing some Halo 4 on the Xbox 360. When we reached the couch they pause the game and looked at us.

"Hey Luke and Adam, I didn't knew that you guys would be going here." I said

"Well we did bump into your brother when he was at the park." Luke said

"Really now." I said while giving my brother the most skeptical look I have

"Hey I was bored and decided to have a little joy ride on my bike." Ryu said

"He then bumped into me first, since I was just chilling at the park." Adam

"Then a certain blonde friend of ours decided to crash my peace time at the park." Adam continued while growling at Luke

"Hey I was bored…Also I don't know what much I can do since it's a weekend." Luke said

"So what are we going to do now?" Velvet asked

"I have an idea! Let's play some Kings Game." I shouted

"Kings Game?" Luke, Adam and Velvet said

I noticed that Ethan suddenly got this Anime like rape face. I swear that he all of sudden have this evil idea.

"It's basically the counter part of truth and dare in Japan." Ryu said

"But the mechanics is different though. First we have 6 chopsticks which would represent the number of players. One of the chopsticks is marked with a crown or sometimes has red mark which signifies that you are the king and your word is law, while the rest of the chopsticks are marked with numbers which is only five." I said as I grabbed some of the spare chopsticks we had

"Okay so you guys ready?" I asked them

There was a chorus of yes from everybody as I ready the chopsticks. They have no idea what is to come at them as I thought of the most ridiculous dare I have ever thought.

**A/n: Hey guys here is the next chapter. Anyway the next chapter would be the Kings Game and some other secrets that the siblings are hiding to our dear little demigod heroes. Also Ethan would be making a dare for Luke which he would be forever scared for his little life. Also note the song I used in the beginning was I may fall by Cassey Williams for the RWBY ost.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: I do not own Percy Jackson and Olympians or Heroes of Olympus they all go to Rick Riordan. I only own Ryu Kenji, Velvet and Adam.**

**Chapter 5**

"**King Game"**

**-Ethan's POV-**

When I first heard of Minakos name back at school, I was very ecstatic on meeting another Japanese person here like myself, well I am technically half-Japanese but that's not the point. Sadly the only other Japanese person whom I knew is Drew Tanaka and she is one annoying little bitch. I mean come on even though she is a child of Aphrodite, she likes to whore herself around to some guys who are like completely idiots and douche bag. Anyway right now I am with Minako, her brother, Adam, Velvet and my ass of a friend Luke inside Minako-chan's house. Right now we are going to play King's game which happens to be the Japanese equivalent of spin the bottle and truth or dare. I remember this game back then when my father and I were still living Japan for a couple of years before moving to the states and before I knew I was a demigod.

"Uhhh…Ethan can you tell me what is kings game exactly?" Luke asked me

"*sigh* Luke didn't Percy-chan told us about it." I said to my friend

"Well…yeah but I didn't quite understood it." Luke said while rubbing the back of his head

"Luke it's basically truth or dare." Adam said who was now sitting beside me

"I am back!" Percy-chan exclaimed as she came back with a handful of chopsticks

"Alright, everybody ready?" Percy asked us which well said yes

"Alright let the kings game begins!" Percy-chan said as she strike a pose holding out the chopsticks

Soon we all grabbed one of the chopsticks. I was hoping that I would be the king but luck seems to be not with me since I got the number 2.

"Ummm…I think I am the king and my word is law." Velvet said shyly

"Alright Velvet state the dare." Minako said excitedly

"Okay number one give number two a hug." She said

I then heard a sigh and looked and noticed that Ryu and Adam were the ones who sighed they must be the ones picked to do this dare. Good for them that this is not even one those hardcore dares. In the corner of my eye I saw Percy-chan eyes suddenly got this weird glint like she is planning something bad. The two just got up and gave each other a brotherly hug to each other.

After that all the chopsticks returned to Mina-chan and her container she then shook it a bit before handing it out for us get one. When we manage to pick out our chopsticks I noticed that my chopstick has the number 4 on it. *sigh* I want to be the king since I want to embarrass Luke for this dare I came up with.

"I am the king and my word is law." I heard Adam said in a very smug voice and look

I swear this guy's ego just went up a bit. Anyway by the looks of everybody we are all expecting some sort of extreme dare but I hope not to extreme.

"Alright, Number 2 give the person to your right a kiss on the lips." Adam said

When he said that I looked around who is number two and person to their right and I paled. Number two was Luke and I am sitting to his right side. I looked at everybody and found them snickering while Luke to be either blushing from sheer embarrassment or he is actually gay. I hope it is the first one. When I looked at Minako and Velvet, Velvet was blushing madly while holding out a phone and has small amount of blood trickling her nose. While Minako was like have this face that I can describe like somebody let Aphrodite out and possessed Mina-chan.

"Fine let's just finish this…" I said with uncertainty

"R…Right." Luke said stuttering. Oh gods of Olympus I hope they are not watching this game with my mother right now.

Luke then kissed me on the lips like the dare said and I felt this slight tingling feeling in me. And I am not sure how or what are my current feelings right now. With that said Luke and I sat back down when I looked at the faces of everybody I was surprised what I saw. Ryu was having this poker face, Adam is surprised, and Percy-chan and Velvet-chan are having this nosebleed. Then I noticed that Velvet had her phone out and managed to get the picture of the dare or worst a video. I swear my skin is now pale as Nico if not as a ghost.

"KYAAAAA! I now have a new OTP." Percy-chan squealed. I could have sworn she turned to a anime version of herself for a moment with flowers in the background with this very sparkling light and little Aphrodite's throwing rose petals everywhere.

"Please I don't show those and can we continue with the game." I said pleadingly

"uuuhhh… you spoil sport." Percy-chan whined

Velvet on the other hand was still blushing hard if she does not stop her face would be red if not more redder than a tomato. After that we then returned the chopsticks to Mina-chan and continued our game but just in case I decided to sit in between Minako and Velvet. We then once again grab the chopsticks off of Mina-chan's hands.

"Finally! I am the king and my word is law." I said while striking a pose

"Oh…this going to be good." Ryu said I forgot that he was even here

"Alright number 3, 4, 1, 5 and 2 has to be my servants for the entire week." I said first (**a/n: here is the arrangement , , , and )**

"Wait that's…" Luke said only to be shushed by Minako

I look they all looked ready to take the dare head on.

"What are your conditions?" Adam asked

"You all have to wear maid and butler outfits for the entire week and have to call me master." I said

Minako, Adam, Velvet and Ryu looked thoughtful before nodding, that leaves Luke and his decision.

"But before that number 5 has to cross-dress for the entire week." I said

"Wait just the second. I am number 5 here but why do I have to cross-dress?" Luke asked

"The king's word is Law Luke so you can't back down to this dare." Mina-chan said with an evil glint in her eyes

"Oh Hades." Luke said as he slumped back down to his seat

I have this victorious thought in my head before I notice Ryu with a smug look.

"Before we continue are dare I must remind you Ethan that I, Adam, Velvet and my little sister have to perform tomorrow." Ryu said

"And your point is?" I asked Ryu

"Well that means you have to perform with us." Ryu said

That thought didn't cross my mind, well shit now I have to perform tomorrow.

"Shit…" I muttered

"Well I think it's getting late you guys can stay here for the night we have a spare room that you guys can sleep in." Ryu suggested

"Right Velvet-chan you can sleep with me in my room while the guys sleep in the spare room." Minako said

As Velvet joined Minako to her room I couldn't wait for tomorrow, but at the same I feel nervous since I would be performing with Minako, Ryu, Velvet and Adam tomorrow.

"Well guys you better follow me to the room where you guys will sleep for the night." Ryu said

The rest of us followed Ryu to a corridor with four doors. When we reached the door I noticed that the rooms have names attached to it. On the left side where a pink door has the name of Mina-chan but it was written in Japanese which I can understand. On the right side was a blue door almost velvet color. For some unknown reason if I open that door I might see a guy in a black suit sitting down with a long nose. We then move to the second door to the right with a caramel color, when we entered we noticed that the inside of the room reminds me a guess room that my father had back in Japan. We walked inside and it was spacious. Ryu then went back outside came back with three Futon beds and laid them on the floor.

"Well you guys, I don't know about you but I am tired so I am sleeping so goodnight." Adam said as he lay down on the futon.

"Same here." Luke said as he also lay down on the futon and sleep

I could only sigh and lay down on the futon and drifted to sleep.

-Ryu POV-

As I left the trio to the room I went to the upper area of the apartment building, where sister and I train. As I went up the rooftop area of the apartment I was greeted with the familiar sight of training dummies and our little shack where we keep our weapons. I walked onto the shack and place my hand on the scanner and entered the password. I then went inside and grabbed my weapon. My weapon was Japanese Katana with an inscription of god slayer in Japanese. After I grabbed my sword I went back outside the shack and went to the centre of the training area which I kneeled and place my sword by my side as I wait meditated for a few seconds. When the clouds parted and moon was shining above me I opened my eyes and have my blade drawn but was blocked by a familiar looking naginata.

"I see you almost had a jumped on me." I said

"Well I did learn from the best." She said

I could only smirk then jumped back a bit giving us a bit of space. My sister then raises her Naginata while I raise my katana. Before we can even begin our spar I sensed that there is somebody watching us and upon instinct I grabbed a kunai that I kept in one of my hidden holsters and threw it at the door missing my sister completely as she was standing in front of it.

"That was your first warning the second one won't miss, I swear." I said coldly

"Okay I am coming out." The voice said

I knew who it is; it was no other than the friend of Luke, Ethan Nakamura. As Ethan came out the door with his hands rose in a surrender fashion gesture, my sister was surprised and pointed her naginata at him while I calmly grabbed hold of naginata and lowered it.

"Alright what do you want?" I asked as I pointed my katana at him

I noticed he was sweating bullets and his face was showing a bit of fear but I can sense that he will fight me if he has to. He has no idea who is he up against, as I kept a smirk on my face.

**A/n: And that's a wrap for this chapter. Sorry if I took too long to update, the reason behind it was I was slightly busy in my college life which one week was my midterms while the other week was student's week. So basically I was busy, anyway I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter, leave a review and Like on your way out. Also feel free to PM me if you guys any suggestion to improve this story so I am up for suggestions .This Assassinmaster909 signing out so sayonara and see you all on the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: I am back with another update for daughter of the sea. In addition, I am open for suggestion, also to add with the announcement I am almost done with new a chapter for my cosmic chronicles and my improve welcome to rapture story.**

**Me: I do not own Percy Jackson series and the Heroes of Olympus. They go to Rick Riordan but I only own Ryu Kenji, Adam and Velvet**

**-Chapter 6-**

**Master Ethan and Trap Luke**

**-Ethan's POV-**

I am quite in a predicament right now, what you my dear readers ask? Well I am being threatened by sword point by probably the most dangerous person whom I met just over the course of 30 minutes of meeting his sister. As I raised my hands in the air, in form of surrender, I could not help but feel dread as I look at Ryu's ruby red eyes. I mean under the moonlight he looks like some sort of demon from Tartarus that would eat my soul.

"Why did come you up here?" Ryu asked me

"Ummm…I…well." I said as I try to make an excuse

"Onii-sama, should I do it." Minako asked her brother as she raises her Naginata

"There is no need for that, I will handle this Minako." Ryu said

Minako just nodded and lowers her naginata but was still looking at me just to make sure I won't do anything stupid.

"Now, where were we? Right why did you follow my little sister?" Ryu asked me

"Well, I could not sleep and I wanted to ask if I could get a glass of water." I started

"Then I noticed your sister coming out of her room wearing, what look like some sort of brown tights and carrying a weapon, which I found quite suspicious I might say. So I followed her and here I am." I explained to them. (**A/n: it is the outfit that Shiba Miyuki wore during her mirage bat training episode from Mahouka Koukou No Rettousie anime). **

"Hmmmm." Ryu said as he hums and I hope he is not planning 35 ways to gut me with that katana of his

"Alright I will let you live." Ryu said

"Wait what? There's a catch doesn't it." I said

"Yes, you have to swear upon lady Amaterasu-sama's name that you won't speak about this unless I or my sister says so." Ryu said

"Ok, I swear upon Lady Amaterasu-sama's name that I won't speak about your little secret unless I am told so." I said as there was a distinct chime like noise almost like a bell and I felt like my body ran through a marathon

"Good, also I know you're a demigod along with that group of Miss Chase and Di Angelo." Ryu said as I looked at him with surprised

"How did you know?" I asked

"Well that would be told in a latter time." Ryu said

"But why do I feel like I ran a marathon by swearing." I asked them

"Well, you see you swore to Lady Amaterasu's name which is like swearing to the river Styx to you. But in our case when you swore to Lady Amaterasu-sama's name you practically honor bound and if you break the oath well let's just say that a nasty surprise might come to you." Minako said with a very cheery tone

I could only do an anime sweat drop, as I felt dread than relief, how casual Minako said it.

"Now we better get back down to the apartment and sleep and we still have classes tomorrow. Also Ethan we will continue this conversation some other time." Ryu said

I can only nod and follow them back down to their apartment. As Minako returned to her room I noticed that Ryu was still standing by his door, as I made my way to the door to their guest room door.

"Goodnight Ethan we would speak again when the time comes." Ryu said as he

I could only nod and went back inside the guest room and notice that Adam and Luke were still asleep. I then lay down to my side of the room before drifting to the realm of Morpheus. I could only think is that how much trouble I got in and tomorrows dare.

~Line break~

-**Ryu's POV-**

As I woke up, I remembered last night's events. Which Ethan almost finding the secret that my sister and I trying to hide, that I have almost killed him for it. I just yawned for a bit before getting out of my bed and pressed the play button of IPod near the speakers. As the Castle of Glass by Linkin Park was playing, I first did my usual morning routine, which was doing some Crunches and pushups. Then there was a knock on my door, which I completely ignored and continued my routine.

"Hey Ryu you in there, Minako said it's time for breakfast." Adam said which I recognized on how sometimes monotonous his voice is.

"Yeah I am coming just a second." I said as I stopped and went to the shower

Once I got dressed into my gym shorts and muscle shirt, I came out of my room and went to the kitchen area. There I saw my sister and Velvet still cooking some pancakes while Adam was setting the table. That is when I noticed that Ethan and Luke are still not awake yet. Therefore, I decided to check on them. When I reached the guest room, I opened it silently and I was greeted with a sight that is a very worthy blackmail material as I smiled sinisterly. Before me was a very amusing sight, you see, Luke was snuggling on Ethan's arm and his leg over Ethan thus hugging him more while Ethan was sprawled around the futon with one arm around Luke. I silently brought out my phone and took several photos of them before sending it to my sister's phone. After that was taken care off, I then went to my music app and scroll around my music that is when I found the perfect song. I then plug my phone to the nearby speakers and crank the sounds to the max. I then played Ignite by Eir Aoi who sung the intro for Gun Gale Online. That of course woke them up and made things more awkward for the duo. Because Luke's shirt was now pass shoulder while his shorts are a bit lower same goes to Ethan almost like those two made out with each other.

"Alright you two sleeping beauties time to wake up." I said to them

"Why did you just wake me up?" Luke said groggily

"First off it's already Monday and we all have classes. Not only that we still have to do the dare." I said

"What!?" They both shouted

"Come on you two breakfasts is ready." I said to them as I walked towards the dining area

As I reached the kitchen everybody par to Ethan and Luke were sitting down on the table. I then took a seat right next to my sister as we waited for Ethan and Luke to come. As the duo made their way to the kitchen, they both sat on opposite sides of the table. As we sat, there with an awkward silence, I noticed that my little sister was giggling softly to herself while Adam sat there with an impassive face. Velvet was still eating her pancake while Luke and Ethan could not look at each other. This silence is starting to really annoy me I thought not sooner when my dear little sister decided to break the silence.

"So is everybody ready for the dare?" Percy asked

"Wait how are we going to do this dare if we don't have any maid and butler outfits?" Luke said hoping on not continuing the dare

"Well we actually have some spare butler and maid outfits." I said

"Why do you guys keep maid and butler outfits here?" Adam asked

"Well you see our parents back in Japan were planning to send in some maids and butler here with us but they seem to think we were not ready. Therefore, we ditched them and came here on our own with our stuff. Not only that I think we left them back home in Japan." Percy said

"Alright everybody let's get ready for today." I said

"BANZAI!" everybody shouted par for Luke of course

-Line Break-

**-Nico's POV-**

When my sister and I got to school, we meet up with our friends at the usual meeting area. We then greeted our friends and noticed that Luke was not here yet. Not only that I did not see Ethan as well, I knew for the fact that Ethan always comes early were he would always be sitting under the tree near the entrance.

"Hey guys did notice that Luke is not here yet." Annabeth said

"Yeah, he usually comes here early along with Ethan." Jason said

The rest of the group just nodded but then we noticed that several students were converging at the entrance. We all then decided to check out the commotion and what we saw made our jaws drop to the floor. At schools, entrance was the transfer student Ryu along with Adam wearing butler outfits. I mean complete butler outfits with gloves, pocket watch and all. All the girls are practically taking pictures of them and were squealing and yelling something about how hot they are and "Senpai please notice me". Apparently, they came out from a limousine what happened next made every male in campus and even I have our jaws drop. Three girls came out wearing maid outfits what made things more interesting is that the two other girls were Minako and Velvet. I mean dang the two of them are cute and all the guys were drooling over the two them. The other girl in a maid outfit was different though she has a very long blond hair and has a scar that resembles much of Luke. Hades she looked like the female version of Luke. What our jaws even more dropped that the last person that came out of the limousine was no other than Ethan freaking Nakamura wearing a blue suit and holding a cane.

"Oh." Annabeth said

"My." Thalia and the rest of the girls said

"Gods." All of us finished

"Hey guys whats up?" Ethan asked while being followed by Ryu, Adam, Velvet, Minako and the unknown girl

"What are you guys doing?" Piper asked

"Well it's a dare also I want you all to meet Lucy." Ethan said while he pointed at the unknown girl now known as Lucy.

"I hate you so much Ethan." Lucy said which she sounded more of a he and very familiar

"Hi Lucy the names Leo it's sweet and-"Leo said before getting punched by Lucy in the face

"Shut up Leo and the names not Lucy it's Luke Castellen." Lucy said with a nasty glare.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" we all shouted

I think my mental glass just shattered and I think the gods themselves are having a mental breakdown especially lord Hermes.

-Omake-

-3rd person POV-

On mount Olympus, everything was peaceful in a sense where the Gods and Goddesses where gathered for their annual meeting. However, today's meeting topic was very peculiar since Nemesis and Iris were present were giggling like schoolgirls.

"Hey Lord Hermes I want you to show something." Iris said to Lord Hermes

"Sure what is it?" He asked

"Here watch this video." Nemesis said

As he watched the Iris video, he noticed that Luke was not in school yet. 'Where's Luke?' he thought he usually comes to school early. That is when he caught a glimpse of what appears to be a female version of his son. 'Wow, she could be mistaken for a female version my son Luke.' He thought little did he know that all the gods and goddess were now watching the Iris video. Now there attention were drew the conversation the demigods were having.

"Oh." Annabeth said

"My." Thalia and the rest of the girls said

"Gods." All of the demigods finished

"Hey guys whats up?" Ethan asked while being followed by Ryu, Adam, Velvet, Minako and the unknown girl

"What are you guys doing?" Piper asked

"Well it's a dare also I want you all to meet Lucy." Ethan said while he pointed at the unknown girl now known as Lucy.

"I hate you so much Ethan." Lucy said which she sounded more of a he and very familiar

"Hi Lucy the names Leo it's sweet and-"Leo said before getting punched by Lucy in the face

"Shut up Leo and the names not Lucy it's Luke Castellen." Lucy said with a nasty glare

That is when Lord Hermes fainted while everybody's mental glass shatters and Aphrodite giggling like a mad woman along with Iris and Nemesis.

**A/n: And finish. Wow, that took me a long time to finish. So I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I had been watching some trap anime that gave me this idea of making Luke a walking trap. Also, feel free to drop a review and like on your way out. Bye guys and see all on the next chapter of the Daughter of the Sea.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: Hey, guys here is the next chapter of my Daughter of the Sea fanfic. Sorry for the delay I got a writer's block and my Professor in English wanted us to write a story as our prelim exam this second semester so yeah, didn't had the time .Remember please leave a review. I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus they all go to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Trap Dancing Luke**

**-Nico's POV- **

I Nico di Angelo son of the king of the Underworld, Hades, had seen several disturbing things in my life. However, nothing beats this in what am I seeing right now. In front of me was no other than Luke Castellan, the greatest swordsman in camp in 300 years, wearing a maid outfit. I mean he is literally wearing a maid outfit.

"Uhhhhh, Luke is that you?" Jason asked as he tries to rub his eyes making sure that he was not dreaming

I look around and saw Annabeth trying to control her nosebleed along with Piper, Thalia and Hazel. I think even the guys are now either becoming gay or something. Just seeing Luke cross-dresses as a maid somehow turn the other guys on even myself. 'Bad Nico don't think about those things. Burn it with fire.' I thought as I tried to make sure that I am not in a dream made by Hypnos.

"Hello, Earth to everybody you still with us?" Luke asked

I shake my head saying I am still here as the rest tried to say something. Of course we were slacked jawed on what we are seeing, so we could not even make a coherent sentence.

"Hey, Lucy-chan I think you just broke them." Minako said

"Oh, I hate you guys so much." Luke/Lucy muttered as he glares slightly at Adam, Percy, Velvet, Ryu and Ethan

The said people were not looking at Luke instead whistling except for Ryuu, Minako's Brother, looked bored like this was an everyday occurrence to him. That is when the school bell rang, signaling that it's time for class.

"Guys we better go, class is about to start." I said to them

All of them nodded and all of us went towards the school and begun the day. Oh man this day is going to be one heck of a day with a cross dresser friend, two maids, two butlers and a friend acting like a boss.

-Line Break-

**-3****rd**** PERSON POV-**

It is finally lunch break at Goode but the entire school is buzzing about news of Ethan and his entourage. Heck the entire school journalism is now currently stalking poor Ethan and his group.

"I swear if I have to find another Journalist stalking us, I will find you and toss you to the schools pool without wearing anything." Ryuu said in a very annoyed tone

"Calm down Onii-chan, didn't you have experience with this kind of things?" Minako said as she walked beside her brother

"Wait, you're brother had experience with this?" Adam asked voicing out the question from everybody

"Yeah, you see when we were still in Japan; Onii-chan was quite popular in our former school especially with the entire student body. In other words he was the schools pretty boy." Minako said cheerily

"Damn, Ryuu you must teach me how you do it." Ethan said

"It's my secret, so nope not going to happen." Ryuu said

As the group reach the cafeteria along with Lucy, good thing that all of them brought their lunch with them, they spotted the group of in disguise demigods waving at them particularly Leo.

"Oi! Over here guys come sit with us." Leo shouted as he waved towards to their spot

All of them shrugged and decided to walk towards their location and sat down. Adam and Velvet were sitting down with each other beside them were the Ryuu and Minako while Lucy/Luke and Ethan was sitting beside along with their fellow demigods.

"Um, Luke if you don't mind me asks." Annabeth said towards Luke since there was a bit of an awkward silence in the group

"Go ahead Annie." Luke/Lucy said

"Why are you dressing as a maid along with Velvet and Percy?" Annabeth asked

"To answer that question, it's a dare from last night's game." Luke said with a sigh

"Oh, who gave guys the dare?" Jason asked

"That would be me." Ethan said

"EHHHHH?!" The demigod crew** (a/n:** **From now on this what I am going to call Nico's group)**

"Hades damn it Ethan…I hate you." Luke said as he notices that the entire cafeteria are now looking at them particular at him

Little did Luke know the entire school was buzzing about a cross-dresser in school. Hell everybody calls Luke cute without him noticing and now another club was now dedicated to him and cross dressing. The Demigods were still shocked that Ethan was the one who gave the dare that they did not notice that the student council president walked up to the stage and grab the microphone.

"May we have you're please everyone." Said the student council president

"I wonder what she wants this time." Minako murmured

"Probably another performance from you guys." Leo suggested

"Maybe your right." Ryuu said

"Can we have Minako on stage please?" The student council president said

Minako just shrugged and went up on stage where the two exchange words. Luke on the other hand is feeling more dread than ever. Since when he looked at Minako's face what he saw made him swear that he saw one of those anime evil faces.

"Oh I will perform today but I will do it with my friend Lucy and Velvet." Minako said

Velvet walked up on stage while pulling a very shy Lucy a.k.a Luke. When Lucy and Velvet reached the stage and stood beside Minako. Minako then place Lucy in the middle while Minako and Velvet took the sides. Off course before that Minako whispered to them about what they're going to perform. When Minako suggested it Luke knew how to dance it, which was a good thing because he was dancing it at camp half-blood without anybody watching him, who knew that he was an otaku and into vocaloid. Minako then looked at his brother and nodded which he just walked up to the sound system of the stage and plugged in his phone and the music.

**(A/n: watch?v=y4fPpaxU9y4 Watch this link so you guys know what Luke, Minako and Velvet are dancing. Also I do not own this song lyric it goes to its respective owners)**

Song: Galaxias! feat by Vocaloid 3

**Galaxias- Minako**

_Galaxias- Velvet_

_**Galzxias- Both Velvet and Minako**_

**I'm gleaming sparking****  
****Dreaming Breathing**

_Yurayura kagerou__  
__Iki rumo tanin makase__  
__Sazameku hitonami__  
_**Iro meki...waku mono ui****  
****Douka kyou wa notte oka naide****  
****Hitori ni shinai de yo!**

_I'm gleaming sparking__  
__Mata aeru you ni__  
__Dreaming Breathing__  
__Mata aeru made__  
_**Gleaming sparking****  
****Hoshiai i no yoru la la la la**

_**I'm gleaming sparking**__**  
**__**Mata aeru you ni**__**  
**__**Dreaming Breathing**__**  
**__**Mata aeru made**__**  
**__**Gleaming sparking**__**  
**__**Hoshiai i no yoru la la la la**_

_**Atari mae ni itsumo futari**__**  
**__**Hatasenai yume oi...**_

_**I'm gleaming sparking**__**  
**__**Mata aeru you ni**__**  
**__**Dreaming Breathing**__**  
**__**Mata aeru made**__**  
**__**Gleaming sparking**__**  
**__**Hoshiai i no yoru na na na na**_

_**I'm gleaming sparking**__**  
**__**Dreaming Breathing**_

_**I'm gleaming sparking**__**  
**__**Dreaming Breathing**_

As the song ended and the trio struck a pose on stage, the entire cafeteria erupted and cheers. What's even shocking was the Demigod crew had their jaws drop as they watched Luke dance that is something a bit feminine. Minako was hugging Velvet and laughing while Luke was hiding his embarrassment but deep inside him he was quite happy. While they were on their way down Luke accidently slipped giving the cafeteria a panty shot. The guys jaws drop and the girls are now having a nosebleed.

"Ow." Luke just said as he rubs his butt

When He got his bearings back he notices several of the girls are now having a nosebleed while the guys are slack jawed. When he notices a cold wind blowing underneath his maid skirt he notices that he showed a bit of a panty shot.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luke screamed in a very girly manner

Yup looks like the school of Goode now has a king of Cross-dressing. Demigods are now wondering if the gods are watching this right now more specifically Lord Hermes.

-Omake-

-3rd Person POV-

"Hey Hecate was it a good idea to show Hermes about Luke in a maid outfit?" Apollo asked Hecate as he checked his brother

"Oh, don't be overdramatic." Hecate said as she crossed her arms and they continued watching Luke and his group of demis in the cafeteria

"Hey guys keep quite." Iris said along with Aphrodite

The entire council decided to stop what they are doing and decided to watch the Iris video. When they are watching Hermes manages to wake up and continue watching the iris video. This time however he was looking at his son currently on stage that was with Minako and Velvet.

-Skip after the dance-

The entire councils faces are now slacked jawed once more even Hermes whose jaw is literally on the floor right now.

"Wow, Hermes I never knew your son can dance like that." Apollo said as he looks at his brother

When Apollo looked at Hermes his face was like those anime guys. Then he fainted once more making a loud thud.

"Gods damn it not again." Apollo said

* * *

**A/n: Hey guys sorry for the late update and if it's a bit short. Well this is my late Christmas president for you all. Hope you all enjoyed reading. Also Luke now is a cross-dressing king, is it queen, I don't know. So basically Luke now has his own fan group dedicated to also if you want to I would add a chapter on which Luke would be dancing more vocaloid and other anime. So Drop a review on your way out and see you all in the next chapter. Peace**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/n: Hey guys I am back here is another chapter for Daughter of the Sea. Also I am so sorry for not updating for the reason behind it is college and I am working with a thesis project which is consuming a lot of my free time, so yeah that's it. So enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the PJO and HoO all rights go to Rick Riordan**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**\- Of Clubs and monsters what can go wrong?-**

**-Percy/Minako's POV –**

Never in my life would I find another trap in a different country, specifically here in America.

"Oh my god!" one girl shouted

"Kawaii!" all the girls in the cafeteria shouted in unison

'I wish Minami was here along with Riku.' I thought as I watch that Luke is getting swarmed by a new mob of fan girls and fan boys. Well that what I thought when Luke suddenly ran towards me and hid behind me.

"Minako please save me from them." Luke begged as he was hiding from the Mob of fan boys and fan girls that suddenly stopped their advance as I gave them my death glare which they moved back.

That is when the school bell rang and we all rushed back towards our respective classes. My next class was Greek and Roman History with a man named Mr Brunner. When my brother and I reached the room we my brother and I took the back seat. Once we sat down I brought out my sketchpad and started drawing some anime characters. Once all my classmates are inside the classroom all of us took our seats and waited for teacher. With me today in this class was my brother, Adam, Ethan and Nico. As I draw away in my spare notebook some anime character I didn't saw our teacher coming inside when he started his introduction to class.

Mr Brunner appears to be a middle age man with thinning brown hair and intense brown eyes. He was also on a wheelchair. Today's topic was based on Greek Mythology which was one of my favourite well it's my second favourite since my first one is Japanese mythology.

"Good morning class today we will be discussing about the gods and goddesses of Greek Mythology." Mr Brunner said

As we all sat attentively, I decided to get my notebook and take down notes. As Mr Brunner talked about the titans I can't help remember one time back in Japan an incident that happened there. When I was walking back home I was suddenly cornered by this hybrid of a man and a bull. As I was thinking about this incident did not notice Mr Brunner calling me.

"Ms Minako can please answer my question?" Mr Brunner asked

"Um can you repeat the question sir?" I asked

"I asked is that can you name at least one of the 12 Olympian Gods." Mr Brunner said

"Well, there is Poseidon who happens to be the God of the Sea." I said

"And can you tell me who his parents are?" Mr Brunner asked

"His parents are Kronos, the titan Lord of Time, and Rhea Titaness of Family." I said

"Well done Persephone, you may now take your seat." Mr Brunner said

As I sat back down I heard my other classmates murmuring how smart I am. I swear this reminds of much of the game I played on my PSP called Persona 3 portable. 'I think my charisma increase.' I thought just imagining that my entire life was just like Persona 3 portable. Now the only things I need are the shadows and Persona. As the class ends and we head for the clubs I decided to find my brother and ask him about what club that he would join. As I made my way through the school corridors I accidently bump into another student and sent me crashing on to the floor with a loud thump.

"Hey watch it fish." The girl said

"Gomen'nasai" I accidently said sorry in Japanese

"Whatever fish." The girl said before walking in the other way

As I got up and watched the student bumped me I got this sinking suspicion that the girl was not normal on human standard.

"You okay Minako." My brother asked

"I am okay onii-chan." I said

"Hey who was that girl that I bumped into?" I asked the others mainly Adam, Ethan or Nico

"I think her name was it Kelli or was it Jelly." Adam said

"Adam, no parents would name their kid Jelly…Unless they are really that addicted to food or something." Ethan said

Adam just shrugged and decided to ignore Ethan for that comment. Of course I was thinking on what club I should join. As we made our way to the club area we managed to meet up with Velvet and Thalia. Apparently her friends all went home due to some school assignments and projects.

"Hey there guys." Thalia greeted us

"What's up?" I asked

"Oh, nothing we are headed to our club." Velvet said

"Hey what clubs are you two in?" I asked

"Well, I am part of the Archery club." Thalia said

"While I am part of the tennis club, but I am also an honorary member of Archery club as well." Velvet said

"Onii-chan, what club are you joining?" I asked my brother

"I still don't know but Adam said I could join the Kendo club, while Ethan suggested I could join the Track and field team." Adam said

"Oh, well Thalia and Velvet please take me to your respective clubs." I said

"Okay." Velvet and Thalia said

"I will see you later onii-chan." I said to my brother

"Right, see you later then." My brother said before he headed off together with Adam and Ethan

As we made our way to the clubs I could not shake this feeling this feeling within me that something interesting would happen today. Knowing my luck it would happen sooner or later. As I ponder this thoughts I suddenly remembered him, I wonder what happened to him after that incident 3 years ago.

-**Line break**-

-3rd Person POV-

As the trio finally reached the school's gymnasium Thalia and Velvet first decided to bring Minako first to the tennis club. Minako decided to check it out first since she was a former member of the tennis club back at her former school in Japan. As they reached the tennis court Minako noticed that the tennis club gained at least two new members to this year.

"Oh, hey there Velvet, what's up?" a member of the tennis club asked

"Oh, hey there Daniel I just brought a new member to join us today." Velvet asked

"Is that so, what is her name?" Daniel said

"My name is Kurami Minako, its nice meeting all of you." Minako said while bowing

"It's nice to meet you to Minako." Daniel said

"Anyway is there a try out?" Minako asked Daniel

"Yeah there is, just go join the other two over there and we would begin." Daniel said

"Thalia is it alright for you if I try this club out before coming with you?" Minako asked

"It's fine actually." Thalia said as she went towards the bleachers and sat there

As Thalia went to the bleacher Minako and Velvet went to the gyms locker room and got change on their sport attire. Velvet was wearing a white tennis shirt and was wearing black sport shorts as for Minako on the other hand was wearing a black sport shorts and a white shirt. When the duo made their way out many of male members of the tennis team was looking at Minako due to her looks. Minako off course was oblivious on the stares she was getting. Velvet lend Minako her spare racket which she took gratefully and took position on the since the try-outs were now in session. Minako was up against Daniel the tennis team captain. As the game commence the people that were sitting on the bleachers were dumbfounded because they all knew Daniel was a well-seasoned tennis player that won 9 tennis matches and was undefeated in school. But this girl was beating Daniel heck she was on par with him in terms of skill. As the game ended they could not believe their eyes it was a draw but with the advantage to the Minako. The two players went to the centre of the field and shook hands.

"Wow Minako I never knew you were that good at Tennis." Daniel said

"Well I was a former member of the tennis back home in Japan." Minako said

"Well I like you to join us." Daniel said

"Okay I would join you but I have to go and check out the Archery club." Minako said to them before she went towards to the female changing room/shower area.

As Minako went alone to the gyms locker room she did not notice another girl following her. This girl was the exact same girl that she bumped into earlier this morning was now following the now oblivious girl. As Minako reached her locker and started changing which her top was already gone, Kelli decided to make her appearance.

"You have been quite a show there fish." Kelli said

"Thanks but I think you're not here to make small talk aren't you?" Minako said already wearing her black sports bra

"No but I think you demigod would make a very tasty snack." Kelli said dispersing the mist that was concealing her true form revealing a completely white skin, flaming hair, fangs, one bronze leg and donkey leg with red eyes.

"Is that so?" Minako said not even facing her opponent, while one of her hands was still inside her locker

Without warning Kelli lunged at Minako only for her to hit Minako's locker. Minako on the other hand dodged the attack and manages to grab her collapsible Naginata and activated it to its full form. She then took a combat stance and aimed her weapon at Kelli. After Kelli got her bearings straight she tried to lunge again to Minako only for her to side step and impale her Naginata on Kelli and then slicing her in half. Kelli's remains are slowly turning into golden leaving the Minako alone inside the locker room. As Minako returned to her locker little did she know that someone saw the entire battle and wants to know more who is this Minako person is? Will this person be able to explain is Minako and her brother?

* * *

**A/n: And finally done! I am so sorry for the delay on this chapter since I was busy with school stuff and by school stuff I mean requirements for me to submit which took so much time for me to even write. So I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter. I would sooner post a much longer version of this once I more free time. Well that's it so leave a review on your way out this Assassinmentor909 signing out. Peace.**


	9. Chapter 9

**sA/n: Hey everybody here is another brand new chapter for the daughter of the sea. Hope you guys would like this newest chapter and criticism is always accepted, on to the story then.**

**Me: I don't own Percy Jackson and Olympians or the Heroes of Olympus. All rights go to Rick Riordan for being an awesome author for the series.**

* * *

**\- Soul out of body-**

**-Nobody's POV-**

As Minako made sure that there was nothing left of the monsters remains, once she is sure that there was nothing left she then grabbed her uniform and went outside of the locker room. As she left she did not notice a person hiding in the shadows whom manages to watch the entire ordeal. This person was no other than Thalia Grace. 'How in Hades name did Minako did that?' Thalia thought as she watches Minako leaves the locker room. Once Minako was outside the locker room Thalia silently made her way outside. 'I got to tell my discovery to the others.' Thalia thought as she made her way towards Minako so that she won't get suspicious on her sudden disappearance.

"Hey there Thalia, where have you been?" Velvet asked as she was the one that noticed that Thalia disappeared

"Oh, I..uh just went to the restroom." Thalia tried to cover up as she prayed that she won't notice the lie

"Okay…" Velvet said as she was sure that Thalia was not telling the truth

As the two stared each other in a very awkward manner Minako then decided to suddenly to pop out of nowhere

"HEY GUYS!" Minako said way to cheerily also scaring the living soul out the two

"Oh sweet mother Hera tap dancing on Mount Olympus!" Thalia screamed as she clutched her heart

As for Velvet she was frozen in place with eyes wide, with a mouth frozen in a silent scream and placing hand on her chest.

"Gods Minako please don't scare us like that again." Thalia said

"Sorry just felt like doing it." Minako said then she faced Velvet

"Hey Velvet you okay?" Minako asked only to be answered with silence

Minako then waved her hand in front of Velvet. Once that did not work she then decided to poke her with her finger. What happened next was very comical, Velvet then suddenly dropped to the floor with the same facial expression but if someone would look closely they notice that a small like ghost can be seen coming out of her mouth. Minako being the one responsible for this predicament decided to bring her back to their home and fix the problem.

"Hey Thalia, can you help me carry Velvet back to our apartment that my brother and I own?" Minako asked

"Uh sure…?" Thalia said not sure that Minako is thinking of kidnapping the poor girl

"If you're thinking that I am kidnapping Velvet-chan you are wrong." Minako said

"If you say so." Thalia said still not sure as she help Minako carry Velvet outside of the school

When they got outside they notice that Adam and Minako's brother was outside when Ryu saw Velvets predicament he knew Minako did it again. As for Adam he was not sure whether or not that he should beat Minako up or not do anything and help her long time crush. 'Whoa, where did last thought came from?' Adam asked himself not sure if some divine being decided to put those feelings in there or someone decided to ship the two of them.

"Minako don't tell me you did it again." Ryu said with exasperation

"Again?" Thalia and Adam said in unison

"That's another story for some other time, but to make the long story short. One time Minako was watching this popular web series called Red vs Blue she decided to try if it is possible to scare the living soul out of a person." Ryu said

"Wait did it work?" Thalia asked sceptically probably thinking if she could also do it to the other campers.

"I won't answer that question once we get Velvet here back to our apartment and probably you can answer that question yourself." Ryu said

As the four of them, along with unconscious Velvet, made their way towards the sibling's apartment building when Thalia got a good look she knew that this also the same apartment complex that Nico and Bianca are staying. 'I think I should crash at Nico and Bianca's place and explain to them the mystery that is the two siblings.' Thalia thought as she adjusted Velvet on her shoulder. When they finally reached the apartment that the siblings are staying in they placed Velvet on the couch and waited

**-Velvet's POV-**

I could not remember the last time I screamed that loud before. I mean when Minako jumped out like it was like those animatronics from Five Nights at Freddy's game I could have swear my soul literally jumped out of my body. That is when I noticed my surroundings which happen to be the apartment building of Minako and her brother. I then noticed Adam talking to Thalia and Riku.

"Adam!" I shouted trying to get their attention

But they just continued to talk about my condition. I then decided to walk to them and try to get their attention. I then reached out to Adam and tried to grab his attention only to my surprise for my hand to pass through him. I was to shock that my hand just passed through him like I was some sort of ghost. The only rational thing I did was scream my head off.

**-3****RD**** PERSON POV-**

"Ugh…did somebody turned on the air condition?" Adam said while shivering a bit

"Um Adam we don't own an air condition." Ryu said from the kitchen

"Why did I suddenly felt being cold all of a sudden?" Adam said

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" a screamed pierced through the room

"Son of a bitch!" Adam shouted as he fell back

"HADES!" Thalia screamed

"chikushō!" Ryu screamed accidently stabbing the knife on the chopping board nearly hitting his hand

"OMG WTF BBQ!" Minako screamed running towards the living room wearing nothing but a towel

When they all calmed down the first one to shake their stupor was Thalia and what Thalia saw almost made her nose bleed. Because the person she saw first was Persephone wearing only a towel and she got a very good look on Minako's body. For a 17 year old girl Persephone has a very well developed body since the wet towel was clinging on Percys body so much. Off course that was not the case for Thalia since is looking directly at Perse's breast.

'Gods she is bigger than me.' The first thing that Thalia thought which she deduce the size must be around d-cup

By now Thalia was now drooling a bit and having a nose bleed at this point we already know what Thalia's sexual preference or she is just jelly, nobody knows unless you are Aphrodite. Ryu was the next one to get out of his stupor and looked at Thalia and decided to get her attention before she loses any more blood by looking at her little sister in a towel.

"Ahem." Ryu coughed at Thalia

That got Thalia's attention and turned around hiding her blush. During that time it was Adam's turn to get up and got a good look on Minako's body only to be hit in the head with a frying pan in the face courtesy of her brother from the kitchen.

"Minako would you kindly go to your room and get changed." Ryu ordered

That is when Minako realized that she came out just wearing a towel, with it she promptly ran back to her room and got changed. When she returned she was now wearing a yellow Pj with frills along showing a bit of cleavage but not that much. (**A/n: its Rin Tohsaka's yellow night wear in Fate/Stay)**

When everything was in order, everybody then looked around only for them to spot very transparent looking Velvet hovering in the middle of the room. Now that they all gathered there was a very awkward silence in the group they are just waiting for someone to break the silence.

"So can everybody see Velvet?" Thalia asked first

All of them nodded minus Velvet whom was still sceptical .

"So…how are we going to deal with this?" Adam asked concerned with the wellbeing of her friend

"Don't worry Velvet-chan, onii-sama can help you." Perse said chirpily

Ryu can only sigh and got up from his place before reaching out to Velvets arm. At first Thalia and Adam thought that Ryu's hand would just pass through they were proven wrong when Ryu's hand did not phase through Velvets arm and manages to get a firm hold on her arm. Velvet yelped in surprised as she was being held by Ryu's hand. Then without warning Ryu threw Velvets soul to her body which was laying down on the siblings apartments couch. Velvet's soul then disappeared in her body as the rest were waiting for some sort of result. There was an awkward silence once more enveloping the room this was broken when Velvet shot up and screaming and added a new round of screaming.

"KYAAAAAAA!" Velvet screamed

"SHIT!" Adam screamed while jumping out of his chair

"HADES!" Thalia screamed fell face first on the carpet floor

"My goodness gracious great balls of fire!" Minako screamed

"….." Ryu was practically impassive during the ordeal

Velvet was now clutching her heart and for the first time ever she felt happy to be back to her body. Now she just hopes that the entire ordeal was just a dream to begin with entire being a ghost thing. Although she also hoped that she is not a type of AI from a certain web series that she had been watching regarding about a group red soldiers versus some blue soldiers.

"You okay Velvet?" Ryu asked Velvet as he walked towards the girls

Velvet then faced Ryu only to blush for how close he is to Velvet. Velvet of course was now suffering from the amount blood rushing towards her cheeks by the mere presence of him. Velvet was trying desperately looking anywhere else other than Ryu. Off course this was her dilemma now since Adam was still on the roof like a cat, Thalia on the floor whom probably fainted and Minako who fell back on her chair and now showing a bit of her midriff in front of everybody else. She could no longer take it and she fainted promptly.

"…." Ryu just stared at a very red faced unconscious Velvet whom by appears to be sleeping

Ryu sighed and then looked around and noticed Thalia slowly getting up along with her little sister. As for Adam he was stuck on their ceiling. He sighed once more and moved to the cup bored and brought out a crowbar and grabbed the chair and started to pry Adam of the ceiling. Once Adam was on the floor he was seated beside Thalia on the floor. So since you guys are here already you can sleep here for the night since it's quite dangerous to go out now. In fact when Thalia and Adam looked at the time and noticed it was already 10:00 PM and they were right when saying it was dangerous to go at night.

"Onii-sama, can you help Adam-kun carry Velvet-chan to the spare room we have." Minako said

Ryu only nodded and lead Adam to the spare room with Velvet. The only people left in the living room were Minako and Thalia. Thalia was now feeling more awkward since she was left alone with Minako. Of course Minako had other plans for our dear daughter of Zeus. While Thalia was thinking hard on how she will break the ice, Minako decided it's time for a little experiment. She moved towards Thalia and grabbed her arms and decided to hug while pushing her breast on Thalia's arm. This got Thalia's attention out of her little thoughts. Now Thalia was looking a very sexy looking Minako and being a very hormonal teenager that she is, now blushing madly. 'Get a grip Thalia.' Thalia screamed at herself as she tries to keep her blush down. Minako on the other hand having a blast because this was the same antic she used with one of her friends to know if anyone was into her. She is technically Bi-sexual but she prefers in the straight side. Thalia on the other hand cannot take it any longer and she promptly fainted. Minako just blinked at a red a faced Thalia. She just sighed because she just her mood in playing Thalia a little.' Hmmm, maybe tomorrow I should give a try.' Minako thought as she lifted Thalia and brought her to her room to sleep. As Minako brought Thalia to her room she gently placed her on one of her couch bed in her room. After Thalia appeared comfortable sleeping Minako then went outside of her room and went towards the living room. Upon arrival her brother nodded and looked at the tv which turned on and revealed a silhouette of man.

"Report." The man said to the siblings

"Everything is going fine father." Minako said

"By everything she means that the Olympian council has not yet noticed us being different." Ryu said

"Good keep me posted." The man said

"Yes father." The two siblings said

And with it the communication was cut off and the entire room was enveloped in darkness.

-Father's DAY OMAKE-

Before the feed was cut off between the siblings and their father Minako decided to send their father a mail discreetly.

"Father could you looked at your mail for a minute. I sent you an email." Minako said

"Okay then." Minakos and Ryu's father said

When Minako's father opened the email he was surprised that it was video of them as whole family till the day the two went to the states to study. Their father had joyful tears in his face as he watched the video. The siblings on the other hand were smiling knowing full well that their father was happy and they probably gave him the best father's day gift.

"You two are the best children can a father ever have." Their father said

"See you soon dad." They said in unison

"You too aswell, also I might pay you both a visit sometime soon." They father said before disconnecting

"I can't wait for that day to come." Minako said before she and her brother went to their respective rooms.

* * *

**A/n: And finally done with this chapter…Damn this took long than I anticipated to write. Anyway my classes are starting again soon so my update might be slowed to something aching to a two months or much longer. Anyway I will post an author's note in my stories in case something comes up. Like always criticism is accepted and feel free to look up my references. Well Ciao see all on the next chapter.(::) cookie**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: Hey guys I am back for another chapter for daughter of the sea. I am sorry for the delay since I was busy in school so my updating speed would be slower. Anyway on to the disclaimer and to the story.**

**Me: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians all rights go Rick Riordan. I only own the OC's in the story.**

* * *

**-Surprise surprise-**

**-Thalia's Person POV-**

Oh my head, I swear it feels like somebody decided to use my head as an anvil or something. 'Oh gods what just happened?' I thought the last thing I remembered from yesterday was. But when I thought of seeing Minako only in a towel and of course focusing on her chest. At first I was jealous of Minako but then I remembered my predicament that I was a hunter of Artemis. As I was pondering this kind of thoughts I took a good look around my surroundings. I was inside a bedroom that's for sure, the room consisted of a couple of bookshelves with books in Kanji writing, though I was not sure, a study table with a laptop and lamp, a couple of dressers and what looks like a walk in cabinet a door. The window has this light blue curtain and the room has this light blue paint. When I looked at the side I saw a couple of stuff toys and what appears to be some sort of anime figure. That is when I felt some sort of weight on my left arm. When I looked to my left side my entire face starts to heat up because the person who was clinging onto my arm was no other than Minako herself. Good thing she was dressed in a yellow pjs that for some reason resembles that one anime I watched with Luke. What was is called Fate Stay Night or something? That is when Minako started to stir I looked closely at her and noticed as she got up she was now straddling me. Her blouse was now loose and exposing some skin from her shoulders and a bit of her cleavage. I tried to focus on her face rather than those tantalizing skin of hers. Oh gods I sound like some sort of cannibal pervert when I think about that. That is when my luck ran out, you see now I notice that Minako was now starting to wake up and I hope that she won't freak out.

" ~Munyaaaa…." Minako yawned

'Oh gods she even sounds like a cat when she yawns and it sounds cute too.' I thought as I am blushing harder

"Ohayou Thalia-san." Minako said to me

"Good…morning to you to…Minako." I said while stuttering

"hmmmm." Minako said as she stood up and walked towards the drawer as she now started to strip her PJ bottoms.

'Oh Gods.' I thought as I watch Minako change right in front of me.

She then grabbed a new pair of clothes before she went outside and towards to what I think the bathroom is. I then started to thank the gods for sparring me from losing more blood coming out from my nose.

'I think I am gay now.' Was my final thought before Minako came back to the room and wearing a blue hoodie with a green shirt underneath. She was also wearing black jeans and blue sneakers. Her hair was tied in a bun with her trademark blue butterfly clip.

At that point on I knew I pretty much lost a lot of blood coming out of my nose on how beautiful Minako is and I am pretty sure I passed out from blood lost.

-**3****rd**** Person POV-**

As Thalia fainted from blood loss, Minako's brother along with Velvet was setting up breakfast. Velvet was still wearing the same outfit from yesterday. Luckily for them it was a special holiday so everybody was free. Adam and Velvet decided to head home early and study for an exam about world history after breakfast back home. As for Thalia she plans on meeting her cousins after breakfast.

"Mein Gott!" Adam shouted in a german accent

Ryu and Velvet looked at each other, first off Ryu had no idea that Adam can speak German which was the same thought of Velvet since she grew up with Adam. She also know what other languages he speak. Which were the following: English, Russian, Italian, Japanese and probably some Spanish, but not German.

"Um Velvet can Adam speak German?" Ryu asked Velvet as he is a bit apprehensive

"As far as I remember no." Velvet said

"Oh no." Ryu said

As Ryu ran towards Adam's direction, which happens to be the guest room which is located beside his bedroom what he saw surprised him. Adam can be seen sitting down on the floor shocked pointing at a well-dressed man in front him. The man can be seen wearing a black suit with a red tie and well shined black shoes. His hair was slicked back with a bit of hair gel, he also has this small moustache on his face.

"Uncle Edward?" Ryu asked

"Ah there you are Neffe, how is my favourite Neffe and Nichte" Edward said

"We are fine uncle, if you don't mind me asking what are you doing here uncle?" Ryu asked

"Just visiting my Neffe and Nichte." Edward said while waving a hand dismissively

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Adam shouted as he was still pointing at Edward

"Neffe who is this person?" Edward asked

"Just a friend of our uncle." Ryu said

"Freund, ja?" Edward said

'Time for a little bit of Jedi mind trick.' Edward thought

"You did not saw me appear in thin air." Edward said

"I did not saw you appear in thin air." Adam said with a glazed expression

"And you shall go outside and get ready for the day and forget that you saw me." Edward said

"Yeah I should really get ready for today." Adam said as he left the two alone.

"So Uncle what brings you here?" Ryu said

"That is a very long story but since I don't have that much time I'll break it down in one sentence." Edward said as he sat on the chair while Ryu sat on the side of the bed.

"They are back Ryu." Edward simply said

-Line Break-

As Ryu and his Uncle were talking, Minako went to the kitchen and decided to grab some breakfast before going outside and have a short stroll. Minako just grabbed her wallet and phone then grabbed a piece of toast as she went out of the apartment. The only people left inside the apartment that she know off was her brother Adam and Velvet already left early as well as Thalia. Now she was alone and walking around the nearby park. For some strange reason she felt like there is someone or something watching her. Even though it is broad daylight and she can see plenty of people she cannot shake this feeling that something bad will happen. What Minako did not know was that she was being followed by two groups. One group was the demigods that consisted of Annabeth, Thalia, Bianca, Luke, Jason and Nico. Thalia went to the Di Angelo's after she left Minako's home. Apparently the Di Angelo's home was just two floors down. There Thalia said to get the others and spy on Minako,Bianca was not at home and Nico said to them that he was going to meet Jason at a nearby Mcdonalds, the only friends Thalia manage to get where Annabeth and Luke. The second group following Minako were two figures dressed in black cloaks that are standing on one of the building's rooftop.

"So this is the threat that our mistress is talking about." One of the hooded figures said

"Yes, remember our mission, our mistress told us to observe her." The other hooded figure said

"Observe huh?" The other hooded figure asked

"Yes, so don't do anything stupid." The other one replied

-Meanwhile with our Demigod group-

"Thalia remind us again why are we stalking Minako?" Luke asked his old friend

"We are not stalking Luke, we are observing her for research." Thalia said

"Sure whatever you say Thals." Annabeth said as she looked at Minako

Annabeth was not sure what to think about Minako. At first she was uneasy on the idea of befriending her. The same can be said from her brother Ryu, Annabeth was sure there was something odd about the two siblings and she could not figure it out, not only that there this also weird feeling when she is around the two like something bad is going to happen. That is what annoys her, she a daughter of goddess of wisdom, and she could not even figure out who are Minako and Ryu.

"Hey Annie catch up with us, will you." Thalia said as she notice that Minako was on the move again

What the demigods did not know though was that they were not the only one's following Minako. The two hooded individuals from earlier was are now catching up on Minako. One of them was smiling though for what he is planning on a unsuspected Minako. Minako knew she was being followed, but the question in her mind was who was following her. She decided to confront them where there are only a few people so she brought them on one of the secluded parts of the park.

"Alright come out I know you are following me." Minako screamed at nobody

"Did she knew that we were following her?" Luke asked Thalia

"I don't know I was pretty sure she did not saw me." Thalia said

"Same here." Annabeth said

"My, my, my how perceptive of you daughter of the sea god." A voice said as there was a slow clapping sound can be heard

"Who are you?!" Minako shouted at mysterious person.

Said mystery man walk out in the open revealing a young man with his black hooded cloak down. The man can be seen wearing a black shirt with several holsters strap to his upper torso. Then black Jeans and combat boots. There were two knife holsters strap to his thighs. The man's face can only be described as handsome. The man happens to be around in his late teens, probably around 19. His black hair were styled like he just woken up from bed. And a medieval long sword can be seen sheath on his back.

"Me? I am just nobody." The man said which he slowly grabbed the hilt of the sword on his back

"Yeah and then you would start calling me Roxas or Namine." Minako said

"….What?" The man said while tilting his head to the side

"It's nothing, just an inside joke." Minako said while she brought something out of her pocket

"So you brought out a pen, what are you going to do with it write me to death?" the man said as he unsheathe his blade

"No, but this." Minako said as she remove the cap which a naginata came out and going to a stance.

"Enough talk let's see if you truly a threat to my mistress,let me test your skills in battle." the man said while taking a stance.

" Kore wo yarimasho"Minako said

-Somewhere nearby looking over the clearing-

"That stupid idiotic boy!" said the partner of the man

"He would jeopardize the mistress plan." She continued

"Jeopardize whose plan?" Another voice said

"WHAT?!" the hooded figure exclaimed as she looked behind her and notice Ryu standing with his Katana already unsheathed

"YOU!" the woman shouted with her cloak still hiding her

"Yes me, now leave or I will send you back to your mistress in a body bag." Ryu said as he took his stance which is identical to Mitsurugi in Soul Calibur.

"Tch, you ask for a fight and you got it." The woman said she took out two daggers from her waist and took her stance. A small breeze blew in the park as the combatants stared down on their respective opponents then a single leaf can be seen falling between them, when it landed all four combatants charged their respective opponents.

* * *

**A/n: And done. Wow that took longer than I expected…Sorry for the very long delay but let's just say I nearly lost some inspiration but the good thing is I managed to get my inspiration back when I bought fallout 4. So after a couple of days playing the game and thinking about the fic I manage to get back on writing. So yeah….Also I am planning to write the next chapter a little bit longer since it will consist of a lot of fights and a couple of revelations. As for the pairing I will stick with canon pairing for the others but there will be a couple of slash pairings. The said canon pairing are Jasper, Frazel, Leo/Calypso, Grover/Juniper. I am still deciding on who to pair the others so feel free to tell me who should I pair with. So that's all for now hope you all enjoy this chapter and I will see you all on the next chapter. Peace**


End file.
